The Wind Beneath My Wings
by Mystic83
Summary: Paige Dawson is left behind in a cloud of dust as her best friend, Jack Kelly, rises in the entertainment business. When Jack’s new girlfriend leaves him stranded, Paige picks up the pieces. Will Jack ever realize how much he depends on her before it’


pPaige Dawson ended her selling day the same way she had done for years. She stopped in  
to see Medda. This particular day it was kinda gray out and looked like it would rain any  
second. So, she figured there'd be no one coming to the theater in this weather.  
  
p"That'd be great," Paige whispered to herself. "I never get to talk to cousin Medda  
privately that often."  
  
pPushing open the heavy wooden door, she entered Irving Hall. It was exactly as she had  
expected it to be. There was only a few people there. Taylor the bartender who had  
always acted like Paige's older brother. Marty, the faithful alcoholic who came in every  
day rain or shine. Lila, Medda's opening act. And last but not least, Jack Kelly, her best  
friend.  
  
p"What are you doing here, you bum?" she asked him.  
  
p"I saw that it was about to rain. Thought I'd find you and I knew the only place you'd be  
this afternoon was Irving Hall. Figured it'd be better to be stranded here with you, then in  
the lodging house with the newsies."  
  
p"Race starting to annoy you again?"  
  
p"Yeah, him and his stupid jokes about the tracks. Oh well! A few hours away from him  
will do me good."  
  
pPaige sat down on the stage next to him. She looked around and absorbed what was  
going on around her.  
  
p"What's the matter with Lila?" Paige asked, after realizing the young girl was acting  
weird.  
  
p"She's afraid Medda will fire her. She hasn't come up with a new routine in a few  
months. Personally, I think she does need something new to do. Hearing her sing the  
same songs over and over again gets boring."  
  
pPaige smiled and walked over to the piano and started playing a familiar tune. Jack began  
to tape his feet. Soon, he was up and dancing and singing, with Paige quick to abandon  
her piano and join in. As they were messing around, Lila came up on the stage and sat  
down. They had just finished their little routine when Medda came in.  
  
p"That was wonderful, Jack! I didn't know you got along with Lila enough to sing and  
dance with her. I want you to be a singer at Irving Hall full time. You'll sing right before  
her. It'll be great!"  
  
p"But, Medda,--" Paige began to say, but she was interrupted by Lila.  
  
p"I didn't know we were that good a team either, Medda. But you heard us singing. I'm  
sure Jack'll have a routine for you by this weekend."  
  
pMedda smiled and began to make her way to the dressing room. She had a show later that  
night to get ready for just in case someone did show up at the Hall. When she was out of  
sight, Jack turned to Paige.  
  
p"I gotta go, Paige. I can wait another second to tell the boys that Medda hired me."  
  
pPaige watched as Jack rushed out the hall. When he was gone, she turned to Lila and saw  
the nice act had been dropped  
  
p"Listen, twirp," Lila hissed. "You better not tell Medda that was you singing. Because if  
you do, your little friend Jack'll be out of a job. Medda'll fire both of us."  
  
p"Fine," she mumbled. "You just better not hurt him in any way."  
  
p"Or what? You're too small to do anyone harm," Lila said, commenting on Paige's  
appearance.  
  
pPaige was five foot one which was short for her age. She wasn't real muscular, either.   
She never had a need to learn to fight. Her newsie 'brothers' always protected her.  
  
pSending a fake smile towards Paige, Lila left the hall. Paige pushed her thoughts about the  
whole situation to the back of her head and went backstage to see her favorite cousin.  
  
pA few days later, Paige woke up to someone screaming her name over and over again.   
When she opened her eyes, she saw Jack freaking out about something across the room.  
  
p"What do you want?" she yelled. She was always cranky in the mornings.  
  
p"My show's tonight and I'm definitely not ready for this."  
  
p"Sure you are, Jack," she said as she slipped some pants on over the over-sized shirt she  
had stolen from Jack to sleep in. "You've got the talent and I know you've got the guts.   
You'll be fine."  
  
p"Are you coming tonight?" he asked.  
  
p"Why do you want to know?"  
  
p"God, you're doing this on purpose. All right, all right. I admit it. I need you, Paige  
Dawson. I need you to be sitting in the front row so that I have something to look at if I  
freeze."  
  
p"You know I'll be there."  
  
pFor the rest of the day, Jack seemed to have calmed down. But about an hour before his  
show, he began freaking out again. The guys immediately found Paige.  
  
p"All right, Kelly. What are you worried about now?" she yelled as she entered the  
bunkroom.  
  
p"Do these clothes make me look like a street rat?"  
  
p"You are a street rat, Jack," she informed him. But she quickly continued when she saw  
the look he shot at her. "You look fine. Come on. I'll walk you down to the hall."  
  
pHe smiled and took her hand. And that's how they walked, hand-in-hand, all the way  
there. Neither said a word. They didn't have to. Paige knew what fears would going  
through Jack's head and Jack knew what Paige would tell him to make him feel better  
about his fears  
  
pWhen they reached the backstage, she leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "For  
luck," she explained. "I'll be sitting in the front row, watching your every move."  
  
pShe sat down at the table with a big reserved sign on it. She had asked Medda to make  
sure no one sat there minutes after Jack had received the job. She had expected him to  
freak out and insist that she was right there for him.  
  
pAn hour later, Jack walked on stage. He looked only a bit frightened but Paige knew that  
deep down inside he was trembling. So, she got his attention and gave him the biggest  
smile she could possibly make.  
  
pThat seemed to give him the confidence he needed. The rest of the show went on without  
a hitch. Jack received a standing ovation when he was done singing, although most of the  
visiters at the hall that night were women. But things quickly died down as Lila and  
Medda performed their shows.  
  
pAfterwards, Medda invited all the newsies to stay at the Hall for a party. Seeing no harm  
in it, they all quickly agreed. The party lasted for hours and hours. Surprisingly, Paige  
realized at one in the morning she hadn't seen Jack once since he had finished performing.   
She decided to go on a mission and find him.  
  
pAnd find him she did. In the arms of Lila. She cleared her throat rather loudly. Jack and  
Lila jumped apart.  
  
p"Sorry to interrupt you two. But I thought you'd like to know I'm leaving now," she said  
with no emotion and left without allowing either of them time to explain.  
  
pShe ran all the way back to the third floor of the lodging house. No one ever came up that  
far into the lodging house. So, she knew no one would think to look for her there.  
  
p"Why am I so upset?" she asked herself. "Oh yeah! 'Cause I'm the only one who sees  
Lila for what she is. How can Jack get involved with a girl like that?"  
  
pHer thoughts slowly drifted off as she realized she was exhausted. She fell asleep right on  
the floor of the lodging house.  
  
pThe next morning, she woke up to shouts of panic. She walked over to the stairs, sat  
down on the top one, and listened to the boys' conversations.  
  
p"Where could she be?" she heard Jack shout.  
  
p"I don't know," Race answered. "You already sent Snoddy and Snitch out to look for  
her. Put her to the back of your mind until they come back. Tell us about what's going  
on with you and Lila."  
  
p"Well, I think I'm falling in love with her," Jack replied.  
  
pPaige decided that she didn't want to eavesdrop anymore and went downstairs. "Good  
morning, boys!" she called.  
  
p"Where the hell have you been?" Jack shouted at her.  
  
p"I spent the night upstairs. Why do you care? You have better things to think of now,"  
she said as she brushed past him.  
  
pJack just stared at where she had stood a few seconds earlier in disbelief. "What's her  
problem?" he asked to no one in particular.  
  
pBlink was the one who chose to answer the question. "Jack. You know Paige never liked  
Lila. She's devastated that you would be in love with her. But you forgot that didn't you.   
I think you should find her and apologize."  
  
pJack ignored Blink's advice and made his way down to Irving Hall. He had a question he  
wanted to ask Lila. When he got there, he heard Medda arguing with a very familiar  
voice. Sitting outside her office, he put his ear next to the door crack.  
  
p"Paige, honey. What are you so upset about?"  
  
p"Medda. Jack is dating Lila. I have a right to be upset. You know how I feel about her."  
  
p"But you're the only one that feels that way. She's always been an angel to me."  
  
p"Well, you pay her bills. If you didn't, I'm sure she'd be as rude to you as she always is to  
me. God! You and Jack are just alike. Stubborn." By the time she was done speaking,  
she had reached the door. She flung it open and jumped back when Jack spilled into the  
room.  
  
pStepping over his body, she walked out the door. But she turned back after a few steps.   
"I'm going to go get my papers. I'll talk to you later, Medda. And thanks for offering. I  
think I'll take you up on that."  
  
pMedda and Jack watched in silence as she walked out of the theater. Then, Jack turned to  
Medda.  
  
p"What'd you offer to do?"  
  
p"You mean, you weren't here to eavesdrop on that part of the conversation?" Medda  
teased. "Paige is moving out of the lodging house and into the Hall with me. I figured  
that she wouldn't feel right staying in the lodging house now that..."  
  
p"You can say it Medda. Now that she isn't speaking to me."  
  
p"Exactly. But let's forget about that for now. What brings you to the Hall so early in the  
day? Don't you have papes to sell, too?"  
  
p"Yes, I do. I just had to speak to Lila. Is she around?"  
  
p"Sure. I think she's upstairs practicing her act for tonight."  
  
pJack gave Medda a hug and made his way up to the practice room on the second floor.   
He could hear Lila's voice when he was still climbing the stairs. Knocking gently on the  
door, he entered the room..  
  
p"Good morning, Lil."  
  
p"I wish you wouldn't call me that, Jack. I've told you that Lil makes me feel so young  
when I'm really very mature. What brings you by the Hall? Besides me, that is."  
  
p"I was talking to Race last night--"  
  
p"Who?" she interrupted.  
  
p"Short, Italian, cigar-smoking?"  
  
p"Oh. Him. All your little newsie friends are so similiar. I can never tell them apart."  
  
p"Anyway, he thought that since we're getting so close, we should maybe, um..."  
  
p"Just spit it out, Jack. I don't have much time. Some of us like to prepare for their acts."  
  
p"That's what I'm talking about. You and me. In an act together. Wouldn't it be great?"  
  
p"No, it wouldn't," Lila immediately said. But when an idea popped into her head, she  
quickly took it back. "You know, Jack. You're right. I was just kidding when I said no.   
This whole act idea would be perfect. It would help promote the unity of Medda's staff.   
Plus, it would show that little street rat girl you drag around that I'm not trying to ruin  
your life like she thinks I am."  
  
p"Aw... don't mind, Paige. She means no harm. We're like brother and sister. She takes it  
upon herself to protect me from anyone who might hurt me or break my heart. She'll  
learn to accept you. To accept us."  
  
p"You're right. But for now, maybe you can cut down on the time you see her. Besides,  
you'll be swamped with the act."  
  
p"Well, you'll be there to help me," Jack commented.  
  
p"Actually... I'm not. I'm about to start a new program today so I'm going to be swamped  
for weeks. But I figured since you were such a musical genius that you could find a song  
and make up some choreography. If you have trouble, you can ask your little dancing  
newsie friends to help. Now, I have to return to my practice. I will talk to you later  
tonight or tomorrow. You should probably have the choreography done by then. It's  
really easy to make up," Lila lied. She knew just how hard it would be for Jack to make  
up worthy dance steps in such a little time. It was all part of her plan to up herself on the  
Irving Hall social ladder and completely blow Jack off of it.  
  
pJack gave her a reassuring smile but as soon as he was out of her eyesight, his smile  
dropped. He, too, knew that it would be next to impossible for him to make the  
choreography. He hadn't had much practice in actually planning dance steps. His dancing  
had always just been something that came spontaneously. Plus, he had really never danced  
with a girl except if you counted Medda. But everyone has danced with Medda.  
  
pSuddenly, a light bulb lit up in his head. He realized who he could go to to find just the  
kind of help he needed.  
  
pPaige was sitting in the front room of the lodging house, watching over the place while  
Kloppman took his night off. She was surprised to see Jack burst through the door.  
  
p"Hey. I thought you were spending the day with Lila. What brings you here?"  
  
p"Stop antagonizing me, Paige. I need your help."  
  
p"As usual. I am such a sucker for you and your antics. What do you need me to do this  
time?"  
  
p"Okay. I had a reason to go over to Irving Hall today and it wasn't just to spy on you,"  
he said as a devilish smile spread across his face. He was happy and surprised to see Paige  
smile back. "She must be forgiving me," he thought.   
  
p"Anyway," he continued, "I asked Lila to do the show with me."  
  
p"You what? What were you thinking? That little move you just impulsively made doubles  
her stage time."  
  
p"Let's not fight. Just take it as something that's happened and you can't change.   
Anyway, she expects me to have our choreography done by tonight."  
  
p"Let me guess. You've never planned out dance steps before. You've never danced with  
a girl who wasn't twice your age. You don't think you can do it alone. And what you do  
think is that your friend Paige can solve all three don'ts."  
  
p"Exactly. I knew you'd understand. When can we start?"  
  
p"Well, I guess that means I've just agreed with you. We can start now. Have you thought  
of a song?"  
  
p"Yeah. I thought of one earlier today."  
  
p"Come on. Sing me a few bars. I need to get a feel for the piece."  
  
pb"You never know what you've done for me.  
brWhat your faith in me  
brHas done for my soul.  
brYou'll never know the gift you've given me.  
brI'll carry it with me.  
  
pThrough the days ahead  
brI'll think of days before.  
brYou made me hope for something better  
brAnd made me wish for something more."/b  
  
pPaige sat in her chair without moving for a few minutes after Jack stopped singing. When  
he waved his hands in front of her face, she snapped out of her trance.  
  
p"Sorry, Jack. I just had a vision. I know the perfect dance for you two to do."  
  
pPaige got up and showed Jack some ballet dance steps. He caught on rather quickly. By  
the time he had to leave the lodging house, he had the routine down pat. He was even  
beginning to feel confident about it.  
  
pKloppman returned early so Paige went out to see Jack's new show. She had expected to  
see Lila do something to ruin it but the show went by without one problem. Afterwards,  
she went backstage.  
  
pShe was surprised to see that it was amazingly silent back there. She had always pictured  
the backstage after a show being in an upheaval from everyone flinging costumes around  
in a hurry and everyone would be out in the hall congratulating each other on a good  
show. She was very very wrong. The backstage hall was immaculately clean and  
everyone was cooped up in their dressing rooms.  
  
pPaige started down the hall and knocked on the second to the last dressing room. Jack  
answered rather quickly.  
  
p"Hey, Paige," he said cheerfully. "Did you like the show?"  
  
p"I have to admit. I was wrong. Your idea of adding Lila actually worked. The show was  
great. I especially loved your choreography. Who was the brillant person who made that  
up?"  
  
p"Ah. So the real Paige comes out. I was getting worried for a second there. I mean,  
Paige does not apologize. No matter what happens, that just doesn't."  
  
p"Would it make you feel better if I said I still don't trust Lila?"  
  
p"Paige... you were doing so good."  
  
p"Well, that's my opinion and I realize that you don't exactly share. So, you're a big boy  
now. You know what you're getting into. Come on. It's getting late. Time to go  
home."  
  
pJack flicked off the overhead light and shut the door behind himself. He put his arm  
around Paige and they began the long walk to Duane Street.  
  
pAbout halfway there, Jack leaned over and whispered in Paige's ear. "You know I'm very  
proud of you."  
  
pPaige just smiled up at him. They walked the rest of the way in silence. When they  
reached the bunkroom, they both mumbled good night and their whole fight was pushed  
behind them.  
  
pThe next night, after everyone was done selling their papes, they all gathered in the  
Manhattan Lodging House bunkroom for their annual poker game. Every year it was held  
in a different spot. This year, obviously, it was Manhattan's turn.  
  
pEvery year, the hosting lodging house selected one newsie to be the "main players" dealer.   
The main players were the ones that had a knack for poker and were expected to clean  
house. In a fit of fairness, the lodging house leaders decided to make a rule in which the  
main players were told they could only play other main players. That way, everyone had a  
chance to make a little bit of money. Only this one table required a dealer. The other  
players never got into it enough to need someone to assure them that the deck was  
'clean'. This year, the dealer was Paige.  
  
pEveryone trusted her. Plus, they knew she had a temper. No one liked to be around when  
she lost a big hand of poker. She was a main player and they tended to put all their money  
on the line for one hand.  
  
pThings started off rather slow at the main players table, which was quite unusual for the  
people who gathered around the table. There was Jack, Racetrack, Spot Conlon, and  
Pinky from Queens. But things started to heat up when Race received a very nice hand.   
The bets were being raised by 8 bits. That translated to four days of selling for the 'big  
sellers' and more for the ones who weren't quite as good at it.  
  
pAs the boys started to imagine how many cards they would need, Paige's mind began to  
drift off.  
  
p"I wonder if Jack knows his hair keeps falling in his face. It makes him look extremely  
cute. Especially when he has that determined look on his face," Paige thought. "Wait!   
What am I thinking? This is Jack Kelly. The kid I've grown up with. Heck! I've seen  
him in diapers."  
  
p"Whatcha thinking about, Paige?" Jack asked, interrupted her thoughts.  
  
p"What?" she replied, confused as to why he would ask her such a question in the middle of  
a poker game.  
  
p"Well, I asked for two cards and you just stared at me. I know I'm incredibly handsome  
and it's hard to resist staring at me. But could ya get your mind out of the gutter?"  
  
p"Shut up, Kelly. I have a lot on my mind right now. And for your information, I wasn't  
staring at you. I was starting into space and you just happened to be behind the space I  
was staring at," Paige said, finishing correcting him by sticking out her tongue.  
  
p"Now, that's the Paige we know and love," Spot joked.  
  
p"All right!!! Let's drop the subject of me and play some poker!" Paige cried.  
  
pThe rest of the night was uneventful. Like usual, Spot won almost every hand. And Paige  
only found herself staring at Jack a few more times. Jack failed to catch her in the act,  
though. After Jack had folded out of the last hand, there was a soft knock on the  
bunkroom door, which the guys had shut so they'd have privacy.  
  
pMush jumped up and opened the door. Standing there, looking rather disgusted, was Lila.  
  
p"Hi. I came to see Jack. I am in the right place? The Duane Street Lodging House? I  
always imagined this place being a tad bit more...um...clean."  
  
pShe caught Jack and sat down in his lap. Leaning over, she looked at the cards in Spot's  
hands. Sitting back up, she asked Jack, "Is that a good thing? I mean, he has no cards the  
same. Four of them aren't even numbers and A, K, Q, and J aren't even in alphabetic  
order. And a ten? Isn't an eleven better? At least they all have pretty hearts on them."  
  
p"Jesus, Jack! Your dame just blew me a month's worth of selling. Please get her out of  
her before I feel the urge to soak her."  
  
pJack led Lila to the fire escape, all the while trying to explain to her what she did to make  
Spot so mad.  
  
p"I really don't like her," Paige muttered to herself.  
  
p"Neither do I," Spot added. "A girl just isn't right if she doesn't understand what the  
greatest hand in poker is."  
  
p"Something is definitely off about her. I can't help but think she's using Jack. I mean, if  
she wasn't using him, she wouldn't have stopped me from telling Medda that I was the  
one singing with Jack," she said absentmindedly.  
  
p"What are you talking about?" Blink asked. He had been sitting on a bunk near Spot and  
had just happened to overhear their conversation about Lila.  
  
p"Oops. I've said too much. Jack is going to kill me. You guess have to promise that  
you'll never ever ever tell anyone one what I'm about to tell you," Paige frantically said.  
  
p"Sure, whatever will calm you down," Blink assured here.  
  
p"Not a word," Spot added. "Now what we you saying about singing with Jack?"  
  
p"Well, you remember the day Medda hired Jack, right? I'd bet he came running into  
Tibby's, shouting about his good fortune. Probably couldn't understand a word he was  
saying either. He was so excited." Paige began to chuckle at the thought of what he  
might have looked like.  
  
p"Yeah! That's how it happened," an impatient Blink said. "Now what's so wrong about  
that?"  
  
p"Well, you know how Medda heard him and Lila singing together? And it sounded so  
good she hired him on the spot?"  
  
p"Yeah. So?" This time it was Spot being impatient.  
  
p"It wasn't Lila singing with him. It was me."  
  
p"What?!?" Spot cried.  
  
p"Shhhhh. If I knew you'd get so worked up about this, I wouldn't have told you."  
  
p"But... Jesus, Paige! That means you're the one who should be up on the stage singing  
with him," Blink deduced.  
  
p"I know that. And I'd tell Medda about it, too. But Lila would find some way to twist  
the story around so that Jack loses his job. And if Jack loses his job, he'll blame me  
because I was the one who had to tell Medda that it wasn't Lila singing with him. And if  
he blames me, he'll start to hate me. And if he hates me..." Her voice trailed off at the  
thought of never talking to Jack again.  
  
p"Aw. Shhh, Paige," Spot said, putting his arms around her. "Jack could never hate you.   
You're like a sister to him."  
  
pPaige started to cry harder as soon as Spot called her "Jack's little sister". Spot shot a  
look at Blink that clearly said, "what'd I do?". All he got was a shrug as an answer.  
  
pWeeks passed and Paige found herself staring at Jack more and more. She was at wit's  
end trying to think of what was wrong with her and why she was so interested in the way  
Jack looked. Knowing of nothing else she could do, she took a detour on her usual selling  
route and stopped in to see Medda. She pushed open the wooden door.  
  
p"God!" she mumbled to herself. "Why do I always pick so early in the morning to come  
visit Cousin Medda? They always shut these heavy wooden doors. Then, I get to spend a  
freakin' half-hour trying to get in. Took me even longer today because there was no Jack  
Kelly realizing it was me trying to get. He always gets up and pulls the door so that I can  
get it open quicker. Gosh, he's sweet. Always looking out for me. AHHH!!! I really  
need to talk to Medda. She'll know what my problem is."  
  
pPaige pushed Jack from her mind and began to make her way past the bar and to the  
entrance backstage. But she was quickly stopped by Taylor, the bartender.  
  
p"What's the problem?" he asked  
  
p"What makes you think there's a problem, Tay?" Paige said, using her pet name for the  
middle-aged man.  
  
p"Well, first of all, you only ever come here if one, you're catching a show, two, you have  
a problem that you need Medda to help you fix, and three, you know that Jack Kelly's  
hanging around here. Second of all, the last time you entered the bar the way you just did,  
mumbling and cursing to yourself, was when you were ten and had a crush on Spot."  
  
p"That was a long time ago, Taylor," Paige said, instantly denying that he was as close to  
the truth of the situation as he really was. But seeing his 'cut-the-b.s.' expression, she told  
him the truth. Or at least as much of it as she needed to. "You're right on two counts.   
One, I have a crush on someone and shouldn't. And two, I'm here so that Medda can tell  
me how I can get over it. I'm going now, Taylor. Talk to you later!"  
  
p"Tell me if your problem clears up."  
  
pPaige waved and walked through the doorway to the dressing room hallway. She was  
about to knock on Medda's dressing room door when she noticed what was on it.  
  
p"Looks like Dutchy finally found the time to give Medda her birthday present."  
  
pA year ago, Dutchy had told Medda he was going to decorate her dressing room door.   
He was always so busy carrying the banner that it never got done. But now, Paige was  
staring at the finished product. Somehow, Dutchy had gotten his hand on some paint and  
a woodburner. He had burned Medda's name into the door and embossed it in gold.   
Then, he had painted a rather intricate mural of Medda's life on the door. There were all  
the newsies with easily recognizable faces. There was a picture of the Irving Hall staff.   
There was a copy of The World. And then there was Paige and her mother.  
  
p"I wonder where he got a picture of my mum. The only one who has a picture is..."  
  
p"Jack," Medda finished. She had walked up behind Paige as she was admiring the door.   
"I hope you don't mind. Jack knew how much you and your mother mean to me. He  
figured they should be on the door of my life. But anyway, what brings you to the Hall?"  
  
p"Jack."  
  
p"What has that boy done this time? Let me guess. You're dating a newsie and he doesn't  
approve. I bet it's the Spot incident all over again."  
  
pPaige exploded. "What is with the people here? None of you are willing to let it go. Yes.   
I admit it. Spot and I were 'in love' when we were ten. We were each other's first kiss  
and a lot more that I'm not telling anyone, not even Jack about."  
  
p"Whoa. Guess I hit a nerve."  
  
p"Sorry, Medda. No, it's not the same situation at all. See, this time Jack is Spot."  
  
p"Okay. You lost me."  
  
p"When I was ten and had a crush on Spot, I came here and you told me what I should do.   
Now I'm here again. Only the crush is on Jack."  
  
p"Oh my! You do have a problem. I don't know what I can tell you to do. It was so  
much easier when you loved someone who wasn't your best friend," Medda said.  
  
p"You're telling me. I mean, first of all, he's dating Lila. Whom I do not like. But you  
know that. Then, if I tell him how I feel, what if he doesn't feel the same way? I mean,  
I'd be assuming that he'd immediately drop Lila and go with me. What if his relationship  
with Lila has gone too far for him to back out? What if he really wants to be with me but  
can't get away? HELP ME!" Paige cried as she flung her head into her hands.  
  
p"Shhh, honey. Calm down."  
  
pAfter a few moments of silence in which Medda held Paige close until she stopped crying,  
Paige sat up and looked at Medda.  
  
p"What do I do?" she whispered.  
  
p"Honey, I'd love to assure you that Jack would want you if you told him how you feel.   
But you know life isn't fair. He's dating Lila right now. I've seen them together. He's  
totally in love with her."  
  
p"Then you haven't really been watching. She treats him like dirt. And he takes it. I think  
he's afraid of being alone. I just want to run up to him and tell him as long as I'm around  
he'll never be alone. But that might reveal too much."  
  
p"Focus. You have to stop thinking negatively. All I can suggest to you is get to know  
Lila. See what Jack finds so charming about her."  
  
p"She's got a spell on him. There's nothing charming about her."  
  
pMedda just gave Paige a look that clearly said stop making things up about Lila.  
  
p"You don't know her, Medda. She's vendictive and rude. She uses people so that she  
can climb up the social ladder. She'd dump Jack in a second once she figures out that she  
doesn't need him. Heck! The only reason she's with him now is she's afraid you'll fire  
her. If she stays with Jack, then there's no way you'll break up the best singing duo."  
  
p"I asked you to stop this, Paige. I don't know where you get these ideas from. Now,  
darling, you're either going to have to accept that Jack isn't yours to have or you're going  
to have to leave Manhattan for a while. At least until your hormones cool down."  
  
p"Never. I will never leave Jack alone. And I will never, never give up on the possibility of  
a relationship between us. You know, I don't think there was really any advice you could  
have given me to really help. Unless you told me that Jack said he loved me. Thanks for  
trying, Medda."  
  
p"You're welcome. Will I see you tonight?"  
  
p"Count on it. Jack depends on me being at his every show. I think he'd freak out if I  
wasn't sitting up in the balcony. Bye!"  
  
pMedda watched as Paige walked past the bar, shouted goodbye to Taylor, and hefted the  
door open. When the door had slammed behind her, Medda made her way to the bar.  
  
p"That girls got problems," Taylor commented.  
  
p"Tell me about it. Turns out she fell in love with the only guy who was off limits to her."  
  
p"Oh. Jack, huh? That boy is such a heartbreaker."  
  
p"I know. I just hope he doesn't break Paige's heart. She might never recover."  
  
pThat night, Paige did come to Irving Hall to see the show. But she only lasted halfway.   
She ran out of the theater in tears. Figuring that Jack was too busy putting on the show to  
notice her, she didn't think twice about leaving. She later found out he did indeed notice  
her absence.  
  
pPaige sat down in the front room of the lodging house to read the evening edition of The  
World. Sure, she had hawked the headlines of it but she never had time to really read it  
while she was on the job. She got to page two and an article on a missing child, whom  
looked a lot like the newest newsie at the House, when Jack burst through the doors.  
  
p"What the hell did you think you were doing?" he yelled.  
  
p"What'd I do?"  
  
p"You left Irving Hall in the middle of my show. You know seeing you leave almost  
through me off completely. But luckily Lila covered."  
  
p"Sorry. You looked so intranced in your singing and dancing that I figured you wouldn't  
notice."  
  
p"Wouldn't notice?!? Why do you think I ask you to come to every show I do? I need you  
there for support. To know that at least someone here is a fan of mine whether or not I  
do well. Why did you leave anyway?"  
  
p"Oh! I'm having a little guy trouble. I got emotional and I knew that seeing me crying in  
the balcony would throw you off more than seeing me leave would."  
  
p"Guy problems? Which newsie do you have a crush on now? Is it Spot again? I don't  
want to have to go through that again."  
  
p"You people are driving me crazy," Paige screamed. "Can't I live down my mistakes?"  
  
p"Sorry," Jack said, trying not to chuckle at how furious she looked. "Did anyone tell you  
that you look rather cute when you're angry?"  
  
p"Shut up! So how'd the aftershow go?"  
  
p"Horrible. Lila was grilling me on why I screwed up part of our show. And me being the  
honest guy I am I told her it was because I saw you leave."  
  
p"Oh my god! And you're still alive?"  
  
p"Yes, I'm still alive. But just barely. She started flipping out and screaming how I don't  
love her."  
  
p"And of course you told her that you love her more than anything in this world," Paige  
said, a hint of jealousy coming through in her voice.  
  
p"No, actually, I didn't."  
  
p"What?!? And that didn't get you killed?"  
  
p"Shut up! I don't know what my problem was. I just couldn't find the words to tell her I  
loved her."  
  
p"Well, it should have been easy. I mean, how many gazillion times have you told her in  
the past?"  
  
p"Never. I have never once told her I loved her. I'm not sure if I love her. I've only been  
dating her for a few weeks. Why are you laughing?"  
  
p"Because, Jack. I think that when you meet the person who's right for you, you know  
right away that it's love. If you're confused about being in love with her, she's obviously  
not 'the one'."  
  
p"Stop it, Paige. Can't we have a conversation without you knocking Lila?"  
  
p"Sorry, Jack. I'll try not to anymore."  
  
p"Wait a second! You are Paige Dawson, my best friend? See, 'cause she'd never  
apologize for knocking Lila. So you're obviously not her."  
  
p"Yes, I am, Jack. I've just gotten more mature over these past few weeks."  
  
p"Glad to hear it. See anything good?" Jack asked, pointing to the paper Paige was still  
holding.  
  
p"Yeah. Glasses got his picture in the paper."  
  
p"And you get your picture in the papes, you're famous," Jack joined Paige. " You're  
famous, you get anything you want. That's what's so great about New York!"  
  
pThe two friends collapsed in a fit of giggles. When they were finally calmed down, both  
were too exhausted to move. So, Paige just curled up in Jack's arms and they both drifted  
off.  
  
pMeanwhile, Lila was having a fun time in her room. She had finally decided it was time to  
dump Jack. He had carried her to such a point that Medda wouldn't ever think of firing  
her.  
  
p"Time to drop the bomb on poor Jackie. Too bad I'm about to make him do all this work  
for nothing."  
  
pLila walked over to her bed and laid down. "Cough cough. Gee, I think I'm coming down  
with something. Oh well! It's probably nothing. I'll just tell Jack to plan us a new  
number and then I'll be fine."  
  
pThe next day, Jack walked around the city with Paige as she sold her papers. He told her  
he missed the newsie life and she immediately suggested he come with her. They finished  
near noon because with Paige's pretty face and Jack's god-given talent they sold all the  
papes easily.  
  
p"Let's go to Irving Hall, Jack. We haven't gone there in a long time."  
  
p"Are you nuts? We were both just there last night. Or don't you remember? You see, I  
was on stage singing and you were in the balcony. You walked out and almost made me  
throw the whole show. Lila got mad and I got mad. We had a long conversation about it  
later."  
  
p"Stop being so sarcastic. I'm talking about going there together. You know, like we used  
to. Almost everyday, you and I would go to Irving Hall and pack up a lunch. We'd spend  
half the day eating it in Central Park. I miss those times. They were so much simplier."  
  
p"Tell me about it. You know what, I think we should do it. Let's eat lunch in the park  
instead of meeting the guys up at Tibby's," Jack suggested.  
  
pThey walked hand in hand all the way across Manhattan to their "second home". When  
they got inside, they were greeted by a very angry Lila.  
  
p"Get your hands off him, you tramp!" Lila cried, shoving Paige to the ground. Then, she  
turned her attention to Jack. "May I ask where exactly you were last night?"  
  
p"I spent the night at the lodging house," Jack answered, covienently leaving out the part  
about him falling asleep with Paige in his arms.  
  
p"Oh my goodness! I was thinking the worst things and it turned out to be nothing. Just  
you visiting your old friends. You have to tell me when you do this things, darling, so that  
I won't get worried."  
  
p"I'm sorry. Paige and I were about to go out for lunch. Would you like to join us?"  
  
p"JACK!!! This lunch was our thing. Don't you remember? Years ago, we promised to  
never ever take anyone else on these special trips," Paige cried.  
  
p"I know. I just thought that maybe you and Lila need some time together so that you can  
work out your differences."  
  
p"It's all right, Jack," Lila calmly said. "I have things to do today. Plus, I can clearly see  
when I'm not wanted. Oh well! I was planning on making up a new number for the show  
tonight. I guess you can get some help from Paige and do it yourself."  
  
pLila waltzed out the Hall door, leaving a devastated Jack and a very confused Paige  
behind.  
  
p"What just happened?" she asked.  
  
p"I really couldn't tell you," Jack mumbled. "I didn't even understand most of it myself.   
All I understood was she just told me I had to make up a new number for her by tonight."  
  
p"It's okay, Jack. I'm here to help you."  
  
p"What if your help isn't enough?"  
  
p"When has there been a time where my help failed to bail you out of a bad situation?   
Here's what we're going to do. I'm going to go behind that bar and get together a basket  
of food. Then, we're going to go to the park. Have a nice little lunch. Then, after all that  
is done, I'm going to tell you my ideas for a number."  
  
p"Can we do it in time though?"  
  
p"Hey! Don't you forget who made up that first dance number for you when you got so  
nervous you couldn't breathe. You and me, we can do anything together."  
  
p"You're right. Let's go and do this."  
  
pJack and Paige had a lunch like old times. They forgot their troubles and the big task they  
had ahead of them. They were just a girl and a guy who were best friends eating lunch.   
All they talked about was pointless things that made them laugh. Like how Race had a  
tooth fall out of his mouth and his whole face swelled up. No one could understand him  
because his thick accent was completely unrecognizable.  
  
pBut soon it came time for them to face the task at hand. They needed to come up with a  
song and choreography by the time six o'clock hit. Both sighed as they realized they had  
many hours of hard work ahead of them.  
  
p"Don't worry, Jack," Paige said after a few minutes of thinking. "I just thought of a song  
we, I mean Lila and you, can sing. It was something my mother and father taught me  
when they were still around. I always found it so pretty and sad. It'll blow the people at  
the hall away. Not to mention show Lila that you can take any challenge she gives you."  
  
p"Okay. Sing it for me."  
  
p"I will. But you need to help me in parts. Don't look at me like that. You've heard my  
parents sing it, too. The second I start singing it it'll all come flooding back. Then, all we  
have to worry about is choreography."  
  
pJack motioned for her to start singing. She took a deep breath and began.  
  
pb"Don't you fret, Monsieur Marius.  
brI don't fell any pain.  
brA little fall of rain  
brCan hardly hurt me now.  
  
pYou're here.  
brThat's all I need to know.  
brAnd you will keep me safe  
brAnd you will keep me close  
brAnd rain will make the flowers grow."/b  
  
pAs Paige was singing, Jack realized he did know the song. It had been imprinted in his  
brain since he was too small to remember. Mrs. Dawson used to sing it to him when he  
ran to her house because his parents were fighting. It comforted him greatly. When Paige  
stopped singing, Jack realized it was the part where Mr. Dawson sang. So, he,  
instinctively, began.  
  
pb"But you will live, 'Ponine  
brDear god above.  
brIf I could heal your wounds  
brWith words of love."/b  
  
pPaige shot Jack a smile and began to sing again.  
  
pb"Just hold me now  
brAnd let it be.  
brShelter me.  
brComfort me."/b  
  
pJack began to walk towards Paige, who was standing had walked away from him and to a  
nearby tree.  
  
pb"You would live a hundred years  
brIf I could show you how  
brI won't desert you now."/b  
  
pPaige turned to face Jack.  
  
pb"The rain can't hurt me now.  
brThis rain will wash away what's past.  
brAnd you will keep me safe  
brAnd you will keep me close.  
brI'll sleep in your embrace.  
brAt last.  
  
pThe rain that brings you here is heaven blessed  
brThe skies begin to clear  
brAnd I'm at rest  
brA breath away from where you are.  
brI've come home from so far."/b  
  
pJack and Paige grabbed each others hands while she was singing the last few lines. Now,  
they both sang in echo.  
  
pb"So don't you fret, Mosieur Marius."  
br"Hushabye, dear Eponine."  
br"Don't feel any pain."  
br"You won't feel any pain."/b  
  
pAt the last line, they came together.  
  
pb"A little fall of rain  
brCan hardly hurt me/you now."/b  
  
pb"I'm here,"/b Jack sang/spoke.  
  
pb"That's all I need to know,"/b Paige answered.  
  
pThen, they both sang in echo again, starting with Paige.  
  
pb"And you will keep me safe."  
br"I will stay with you."  
br"And you will keep me close."  
br" 'Til you are sleeping."  
br"And rain..."  
br"..and rain"  
br"Will make the flowers..."  
br"...will make the flowers...  
br..grow."/b  
  
pJack finished the last sentence all by himself. Mr and Mrs. Dawson always told them that  
the girl voice had just fallen asleep. But as they got older, they learned that it was a love  
song about a love that couldn't be. And the girl voice didn't fall asleep. She passed away.  
  
pJack and Paige stood there, staring at one another, oblivious to their publice surroundings  
until a huge applause burst from nowhere. The two singers turned around to see a huge  
crowd of newsies and passerbys.  
  
pAlways having to be the clown of the pair, Jack started to dramatically bow. Paige  
couldn't help but join in with unrealistically low curtsies. They kept going to everyone  
left.  
  
p"That was so funny!" Paige said as she sat down on the ground. "Ow! There's something  
hard on the ground!"  
  
pPaige reached underneath herself and pulled out a metal coin.  
  
p"Wow! Two bits! Wonder why that would be just laying on the ground in Central Park?"  
  
p"There's some money laying over here too. Except it's not a coin. It's a bill. Paige. I  
think this money was left for us. People thought we were singing for money and not just  
because one of us is a entertainment hall singer that needs to think up a new act in a few  
hours."  
  
p"You know. You're right. There's money everywhere."  
  
pPaige locked eyes with Jack and both seemed to read the others thoughts. At the same  
exact second, they dropped to their knees and began shoving the coins and bills into their  
pockets. When they were done, they counted it up.  
  
p"Wow. This is more than Medda pays me for a week of singing. Maybe I should quit my  
job and we can just sing in the park as our living."  
  
p"You're so freakin' hilarious, Jack. You worship your job at the Hall and you know it."  
  
p"Yeah, I do like it a lot. And I still have it because of you. I have a song to sing and  
choreography to do. Plus, it's only four o'clock. That means I have two hours to blow  
before I tell Lila that I actually achieved the goal she set for me."  
  
p"Um... just a suggestion. Maybe you should tell her now. That way she'll have three  
whole hours to learn the song and dance. I mean, you might know it by heart but she sure  
doesn't. Unless for reasons unexplained she grew up with us."  
  
p"You're right. That's why I keep you around, Paige. You're the sensible one."  
  
p"Well, someone has to counteract your dreaming. Someone has to make sure your feet  
stay on ther ground."  
  
p"Funny. Listen. I'll see you at the show tonight. I gotta go find Lila."  
  
p"Good luck," Paige wished him.  
  
pHe kissed her on the cheek and took off in the direction of Irving Hall. Paige just stood in  
the same place, not wanting to admit just how much she had enjoyed that little kiss. Once  
she broke the trance, she started to make her way to the lodging house. She wanted to  
leave a note to the guys that that night's show was going to be awesome and to tell them  
they need to come and see it.  
  
pMeanwhile, Jack had let himself into the Hall through the back door. He couldn't help but  
remember all the times he and Paige had snuck through that door to catch Cousin  
Medda's shows. Since the hall served alcohol, no one under the age of sixteen was  
allowed in the hall. He shook himself free of his thoughts as he heard the stairs creak.  
  
p"Medda should really get someone to fix those things. The creaking could distract a  
performer one of these days."  
  
p"Hello, Jack," Medda called as she finished coming down the stairs. "Are you here to see  
Lila? I'm sorry. She's not seeing anyone. I don't know what's wrong but she refuses to  
let anyone within ten feet of her let alone come into her room. Maybe you can convince  
her. I mean, I need you two to perform tonight. The Theater Owners Association is  
coming tonight and they want to make sure the entertainment here isn't trashy like some  
halls. I figured it would be fine because Lila and your act is always so breathtaking. Do  
go up and convince her to come out, for my sake."  
  
p"Sure thing, Medda. I won't let you down."  
  
pJack took the stairs two at a time. He was in a hurry to put Medda's mind at ease. He  
knew just how much she worried about these theater reviews the association gave her. As  
he finally reached her bedroom door, it was flung open.  
  
p"Jack!!! Stay away from me!!!" Lila screamed.  
  
p"What's your problem?"  
  
p"Can't you see I'm sick. I think I have the measles. You better stay away from me if you  
don't want to catch them."  
  
p"So, that means you can't go on tonight?"  
  
p"Oh, Jack. Is that all you think about? The show, the show. Who cares if the measles kill  
me as long as the show goes on," she paused for a second to calm down. "No, Jack, I am  
not going on tonight. You'll just have to tell Medda she needs to get someone to fill in for  
our act."  
  
pJack's mouth hung open as she slammed the door shut. It continued to stay open as he  
staggered back to the lodging house. But finally it closes as he sat down on the front  
room couch. He was too shocked to even mutter a hello to the newsies who were sitting  
around.  
  
pOnce Lila heard his footsteps no more, she burst into a fit of laughter.  
  
p"The chump fell for it. He actually believed me when I told him I had the measles," she  
cried. "Now the Association won't like Jack as an act. Medda will be forced to fire him  
and I'll have my own time slot. I can see it now. Lila, the headliner at Irving Hall. I just  
hope Jack doesn't do something stupid to make his show as good as it really could be."  
  
pMeanwhile back at the lodging house...  
  
p"What's the matter with him?" Race whispered to Blink.  
  
p"I don't know. Looks like Jack has gotten himself into yet another jam," Blink responded.  
  
p"We should talk to him," Spot suggested.  
  
pMotioning for Race to stay where he was, Blink and Spot got up and moved over to  
where Jack was staring into space. He didn't even notice them when they sat down next  
to him.  
  
p"Jack! Snap out of it!" hissed Spot.  
  
p"What?!? Sorry, I didn't hear you. Did you say something to me?"  
  
p"Yeah, Jack. We asked what was wrong," Blink filled in. "What's up with you, man?"  
  
p"I've let Medda never. I've always been the only dependable on, besides Paige, in her life.   
And now I let her down."  
  
p"Wait. Slow down. Start from the beginning," Spot said.  
  
pJack took a deep sigh and started in to his story. "The Theater Owners Association is  
coming by the Hall tonight. They want to make sure that the entertainment here is  
wholesome. So, Medda figured Lila and I could do the main performance considering  
we're the most innocent act in the place."  
  
p"Okay. That doesn't seem like a big deal. Now, knowing you Jack, you'd be freaking  
out. But your body motions obviously are not those of a nervous guy," Blink started to  
ramble.  
  
p"Shut up and let the man finish!" Spot yelled.  
  
p"We'll I went to see Lila and let her know the show had to be really good so that Medda  
wouldn't worry as much. She wouldn't let me near her. She said she has measles."  
  
p"That's a laugh," Spot said. "There's no way the girl contracted measles in the time frame  
of four hours."  
  
p"That doesn't matter. What does was I made up the new routine for the act. It was a  
duet that Paige's mom and dad used to sing to us when we were little. I need Lila to be  
there to sing the girl part. If she's not there, the whole act is pointless."  
  
p"Oh." Blink said.  
  
p"So, guys, I told you my problems. Now it's time for you to tell me the solution to them  
all."  
  
p"I haven't thought of anything yet," Blink replied.  
  
p"I have," Spot said.  
  
p"So... tell me! And do it fast!" Jack cried. "The show starts in an hour."  
  
p"The solution is so easy you wouldn't even think of it. Paige."  
  
p"What about her?" Jack asked.  
  
p"Have Paige sing with you. She's known the song since she was little. She's sung it with  
you too many times to count. And you two sound great with each other."  
  
p"Plus, she's the reason you got the job in the first place," Blink added.  
  
p"What was that supposed to mean?" Jack asked.  
  
p"Stupid!" Spot cried, smaking him on the back of the head. "You see Jack, we were  
talking to Paige the other day. And she mentioned to use that when Medda overheard the  
singing and hired you on the spot, it wasn't Lila singing with you it was her. That's what  
Blink meant."  
  
p"You're right," Jack whispered. "What is wrong with me? I never even thought twice  
about leaving Paige behind. And all this time, she must have been thinking about how she  
should have been up there beside me instead of Lila."  
  
p"Trust me, Jack. She's forgiven you," Spot assured him. "Now get off your lazy butt and  
ask her for help."  
  
pJack smiled and walked upstairs and into the bunkroom. He saw Paige curled up on his  
bunk reading a book. It was no surprise to him. He often found her laying on his bunk  
doing something. She always told him it was because his things had a certain smell to  
them that she had fallen in love with. He just stood there for a few moments taking in the  
sight of her. She had taken his bandana and used it to hold her hair off her face. She was  
wearing the plain everyday dress that she wore but it looked especially fitting of the  
situation. Once he broke himself free of his trance, he tiptoed over and sat down next to  
her.  
  
p"Hi, Jack," she said without looking up. "What's up?"  
  
p"Um... I have a huge favor to ask you. Lila thinks she's getting the measles and so she  
wants to cancel the act for tonight. But the Theater Owners Association is coming to the  
Hall tonight. You know how Medda gets when they come around. She wanted to set up  
the most political correct acts for tonight. So, she had Lila and me headlining. But we'd  
have to cancel and Medda would go into a catatonic state. Which was why I couldn't find  
the strength to tell her. So I walked back here in an oblivious state. But Spot and Blink  
snapped me out of it. They reminded me of something that happened long ago. Which I  
wanted to tell you I'm very very sorry for. So, anyway, Spot told me I should come here  
and through his plan by you. Hopefully, you help me. And what I'm trying to say is.   
Well, will you? Help me?"  
  
p"Jack, if you're asking me to sing in Lila's place, I can't do that. I can't be just like her."  
  
p"Then sing with me. Not in her place but in your rightful place. Where you should have  
been all along. Singing side by side with me. If I wasn't so darn pigheaded, I would have  
realized what I did to you... am doing to you."  
  
p"It's okay, Jack. I'll help you out."  
  
p"Great!" he exclaimed. "Now I don't mean to be rude or anything. But we have exactly  
one half hour to get to Irving Hall and get warmed up."  
  
p"Don't I even get time to change?" Paige asked.  
  
p"You look absolutely breathtaking as you are."  
  
p"Why thank you Jack! Now, let's go!"  
  
pPaige grasped Jack's hand and yanked him straight out the lodging house door and all the  
way to the Hall. She finally let him go when they got to Medda's dressing room.  
  
p"Jack?" Paige asked. "Have you mentioned to Medda what's happened yet?"  
  
p"Well, not really. You see, first you had to agree to it and... I just haven't had time."  
  
p"Okay. I'm giving you time now. Get your singer butt in there and tell her what's going  
on."  
  
p"Yes, ma'am," Jack said, standing at attention and throwing a salute. He gave Paige a  
smile then walked into the dressing room.  
  
pMedda was sitting at her makeup table. When she saw Jack enter the room in her mirror,  
she turned around. Jack winced as he saw that all knowing look on her face that told him  
she knew there was a problem.  
  
p"What is it?" was all she asked.  
  
p"Lila has the measles. She's not going to be singing tonight."  
  
p"No..." Medda sank to the floor and began to cry. "There goes the Hall. I can't believe  
this is happening to me."  
  
p"Shhh. Shhhh," Jack comforted Medda. He sat down behind her on the floor and  
wrapped her in his arms.  
  
pA few minutes later, Medda managed to get her composure back. She was about to say  
something to Jack but he interrupted her.  
  
p"Now that you're calmed down, I'll finish what I was saying. Earlier, Paige helped me  
find a song to sing. We picked one that her parents, they'd be your aunt and uncle I  
guess, used to sing when either one of us was upset. Anyway, when Lila told me earlier  
she couldn't sing, I found myself unconsciously walking back to the lodging house. The  
guys saw the state I was in and brought up a very good point. Paige knows the song."  
  
pMedda smiled as she began to catch on. "Does Paige know you plan on making her sing  
with you in front of the whole theater?"  
  
p"Yes. I actually told her about one of my crazy plans before I got her wraped up in it."  
  
p"You know, she must really care for you if she willingly agreed to do this for you."  
  
p"Why?" Jack asked for he was starting to get thoroughly confused.  
  
p"You don't remember, do you, Kelly? Paige doesn't perform in front of people. She gets  
so nervous that she gives herself some illness and can't go on."  
  
p"I had forgotten about that. Gosh, the torture I must be putting her through."  
  
p"Oh well! She better get over it soon. You two are on in ten minutes."  
  
pJack shot Medda a smile and called "Wish us good luck!" as he ran out the door.  
  
p"Good luck," Medda whispered. "You'll need you."  
  
pJack took Paige into the theater's side wings to show her what the crowd looked like and  
the amount of stage they had to work with. As Paige looked out, Jack could see the color  
drain from her face. He quickly grabbed her by the arms and looked straight into her eyes.  
  
p"Don't lose it on me now, Paige. I need you to be strong and get through this. Irving  
Hall is counting on you. Medda needs you to do this. I need you to do this. Medda will  
be forced to fire me if I screw up. I can't let her do that. This is my calling. I'm better at  
it than I was at selling papers. And I was really good at hawking the headlines so you  
know I'm serious."  
  
p"All right, Jack. I'm fine now. Let's do this thing!"  
  
pJack and Paige took their place on stage. Paige sat down in the middle while Jack sat  
down next to her and put his arms around her. The curtain rose, Jack gave Paige's hand a  
squeeze, and she began to sing.  
  
pb"Don't you fret, Monsieur Marius.  
brI don't fell any pain.  
brA little fall of rain  
brCan hardly hurt me now.  
  
pYou're here.  
brThat's all I need to know.  
brAnd you will keep me safe  
brAnd you will keep me close  
brAnd rain will make the flowers grow."/b  
  
pAfter Paige started singing, nothing could stop her. She had hit as Jack liked to call it  
"The Zone". She had lost her grip on reality and was now the character singing.  
  
pAs Jack finished the last word of the song, the crowd erupted into applause and sobs. The  
pair had sang together so well they had moved more than a few people to tears. They  
both bowed and curtsied, then ran off the stage.  
  
pThey ran right into a very ecstatic Medda who was coming out of her dressing room.  
  
p"I was too scared to come out and watch you two. So I stayed in my dressing room. But  
then I heard crying so I had to come out. What's the matter?" Medda asked.  
  
p"You wouldn't believe it if you had seen it," Paige said. "We moved them to tears."  
  
p"You were that good?" Medda cried. "Not even I've done that in years. Wow. I wish  
we had room for you to join the staff here. But with Lila and Jack, we just don't. Oooo.   
I would have loved to have a girl with such a powerful voice here. Not to mention you're  
my little cousin."  
  
p"I have a solution," Jack said.  
  
p"What?" Medda asked, eager to know what she could possibly do to make what she  
wanted happen.  
  
p"It's really rather simple. Fire Lila."  
  
p"Jack!" Paige cried, surprised at what her best friend had just said. "You can just go and  
fire someone for getting sick."  
  
p"You know it, and I know it. Lila isn't sick. She just wants to move herself up the chain  
of power by eliminating me. If I had blown this show tonight, Medda would have been  
forced to fire me. Then, Lila would take over the spot, which might I add is one of the  
best ones you can have."  
  
p"Actually, Jack," Medda began to say, "it's up to you. I gave you the timeslot to do with  
as you wish. You decided to make Lila a part of it. So, if you think she needs to be fired,  
go right ahead."  
  
p"And that's what I'll do. In fact, I'll do it right now. C'mon, Paige," Jack said as he  
grabbed her arm. "You're coming with me. Lila needs to give you an apology."  
  
pKnocking softly on the bedroom door, Jack slide his hand off of Paige's arm and into her  
hand. Lila opened the door.  
  
p"Oh! It's you, Jack. What's the matter?"  
  
p"A lot. A lot's been the matter ever since we started singing together. Lila, I can't see  
you anymore. I can't date a girl who would lie to me."  
  
p"What?!? When did I ever lie to you?"  
  
p"A few hours ago. Lila, you don't have the measles. It was all a plot to get me fired so  
that you could have the whole spot to yourself. Well, it didn't work."  
  
p"You did well singing by yourself, then?"  
  
p"Actually, no," Paige said.  
  
p"What does any of this have to do with you?" Lila yelled.  
  
p"More than you want to know. You see, Lila, Paige here was the one who saved my hide  
when you faked your illness. And I think you owe her a thank you for that and an apology  
for taking her spot."  
  
p"What do you mean, 'taking her spot'?" Lila asked.  
  
p"When Medda overheard Paige and me singing, I was too excited to realize that she  
hadn't recognized the female voice as Paige. You took credit for something that wasn't  
yours. You took Paige's chance at a singing career just because you wanted a better spot.   
Apologize now."  
  
p"I'm sorry for nothing. I did what was necessary for me to do."  
  
p"Fine. You leave me no choice. Paige took your place tonight and she's going to be  
taken your place from every night after tonight. You see, Medda told me that I had the  
last decision on whether to fire you or give you another chance."  
  
p"Thank you, Jack," Lila whispered. "I don't know what I was thinking."  
  
p"No, that's a lie. You knew exactly what you were thinking. You knew exactly what you  
were doing. And it's time for the consequences to catch up with you. I didn't decide to  
give you that chance. You're fired, Lila. Don't even think about coming back to Irving  
Hall again."  
  
pLila just stared at Jack in shock. Two minutes ago, she had had boyfriend and a job. Now  
she had neither. Plus, she had nowhere to stay. The silence was broken by boards  
creaking as someone walked down the hallway.  
  
pMedda paused at Lila's bedroom door. "I want you out of her by the time I wake up  
tomorrow morning. Good night, Jack. Goodnight, Paige."  
  
p"Night, Medda," Paige whispered.  
  
p"It is getting late, isn't it? Why don't you let me walk you back to the lodging house  
before it gets any later?" Jack offered.  
  
pPaige slipped her hand into his arm and they walked out of the theater.  
  
pAs they got closer to the lodging house, Paige leaned over to Jack and whispered, "Thank  
you."  
  
p"It was nothing," Jack said, smiling his famous smile/smirk. "You would have done the  
same thing for me and you know it."  
  
p"I know. But I'm still thankful none the less."  
  
pThe couple walked the rest of the way to the lodging house in silence. By the time they  
made it up the stairs and into the bunkroom, Paige was half asleep. Jack scooped her up  
into his arms and laid her down on her bunk. Tucking her in, he smiled at the look of  
innocence on her face.  
  
pSlowly, he tore himself away from her side and got ready for bed. His last thought as he  
lost consciousness was how much Paige had risked just so that he could retain his job.  
  
pA few hours later, Jack woke up, startled. He had been dreaming that Paige had been  
murdered by a big green raindrop that had Lila's face. Thinking about it now that he was  
awake, he began to laugh. And that started him choking. He quickly hurried to make his  
way onto the fire escape before anyone woke up.  
  
pAs he passed Paige's bunk, he heard her mutter something. His curiousity got the better  
of him and he leaned closer.  
  
pHe leaned closer to her ear, hoping she'd repeat what she had just muttered.  
  
p"I love you too, Jack," Paige mumbled again.  
  
pJack stumbled backwards almost tripping over Snipeshooter's shoes. He made a little  
noise and Paige shot up in bed.  
  
p"What's the matter?" she whispered.  
  
p"Nothing. I was just going to get some fresh air outside. When I passed your bunk, I  
heard you muttering something. You know how noisy I am. I just had to hear what you  
were saying," Jack tried to explain.  
  
p"So what was I mumbling Jack? Whatever it is, seems like it got you pretty frazzled."  
  
p"It was nothing," Jack said. Without a further word, he turned around and walked out  
onto the fire escape.  
  
pPaige could sense he was holding something back. She quickly jumped out of bed and  
went outside. She found Jack staring down at something on the street.  
  
p"Something interesting out there, Kelly?"  
  
p"Oh! Geez, you scared me."  
  
p"What? You didn't expect me to follow you out here. You know I know you too good  
to let you get off with a "it was nothing." Jack, I can tell you're holding something back.   
So, come on. Tell me what I mumbled."  
  
p"You said... um... you said that..."  
  
p"Just spit it out, Kelly!"  
  
p"You said you loved me."  
  
pJack could hear Paige gasp at what he had just said. It was in that moment that he finally  
let himself believe she wasn't just having some wild dream. She was really, truly in love  
with him. And that concept scared him more than he could admit.  
  
p"Must have been some wild dream you were having," Jack said trying to keep the situation  
light.  
  
p"Yeah, I guess it was. So..."  
  
p"So... was it true?"  
  
p"Do you want it to be true?"  
  
p"I asked you first."  
  
p"Listen, Jack. I don't know how to answer this question. I don't know the right thing to  
say. All I know is I can't lose our friendship. I'd die without you by my side. So, you  
can decide for yourself whether I do love you as a friend or something more than that."  
  
p"All right." After a few minutes of silence, Jack began to talk again. "Let's just put this  
whole thing behind us."  
  
p"If that's what you want..."  
  
pJack smiled at Paige and walked back into the bunkroom. As soon as Paige was sure he  
was out of sight, she let her tears flow. She had been holding them back ever since Jack  
had told her what she had said in her sleep. Now there was no reason to hold them back  
any longer.  
  
pThe next morning, Blink woke up and looked over at the bunk across from him. It was  
empty. "Where's Paige?" he thought to himself. Hurrying up and getting dressed, he  
looked in every bunk but she wasn't in any of them. Next place he looked was the fire  
escape. Many a newsie had been known to get up early and watch the sun rise from the  
window. There he found Paige asleep, exactly where Jack had left her the night before.  
  
p"Paige, get up," Blink whispered as he gently shook her shoulder.  
  
p"I don't want to. I just want to lay here and die."  
  
p"Oh geez, what happened now?"  
  
p"Jack found out. He found out that I've fallen in love with him."  
  
p"Oh. Is that all?"  
  
p"Is that all?!? You act as if you already knew."  
  
p"Well, I kinda did. Most of us knew. Only you and Jack were oblivious. So, anyway,  
what's the problem?  
  
p"All he wanted to do was forget the whole thing ever happened. Blink, I don't think  
there's anyone else in the world that I can love. My mother said you know when you've  
met the one that you're going to spend the rest of your life loving. Well, I found the one.   
Mother never told me what would happen if he didn't love me back."  
  
p"Shhh. Cheer up. You just march yourself down to the distribution center and get your  
papers early before Jack and the others get there. Leave the rest to me."  
  
pPaige smiled and climbed down the fire escape ladder. She started to slowly make her  
way down the street. Blink watched her until she disappeared into the horizon. Then, he  
flew into action.  
  
pHe woke Race up and explained to him what had happened. The two of them immediately  
went to Brooklyn to tell Spot. Once all three had been informed of the trouble, they sat  
down to think up a plan.  
  
p"I know if Jack just thinks about his life without her, he'll realize he loves her right back,"  
Spot mumbled.  
  
p"That's it," Blink said.  
  
p"That's what?" Race asked.  
  
p"That's what we're going to do. First, we need to find Paige. Then, I need to talk to  
Jack. Oh! And Spot, you need to get used to calling Paige 'honey'."  
  
p"Oh, I'm beginning to get the drift of what you're saying."  
  
pA few hours later, the three conspirators were spread out. Blink and Race were both  
sitting on a large crate in an alley across from Tibby's, waiting for Jack to come for lunch.   
Paige was in Central Park. She still had a lot of selling to do. Meanwhile, Spot was a few  
blocks away from Tibby's, selling in front of a flower shop.  
  
pJack walked down the street selling his last few papers and went into Tibby's. He had no  
idea what was in store for him. The second he sat down, Blink came running into Tibby's.  
  
p"Jack! Jack! Something awful's happened to Paige! She's in the hospital. The doctors  
say she doesn't have much time."  
  
p"That's awful," Jack said. "Which hospital is she at?"  
  
p"I think the one on the corner of Dunn and Klipton. We'd better hurry."  
  
pBefore the two got out the door, Race came in yelling Blink's name.  
  
p"What is it, Race?"  
  
p"It was a false alarm. The girl wasn't Paige. Turns out the nurse pulled the wrong chart  
and it was some girl named Saray Dawler who got hurt."  
  
p"Oh!" Jack said as he sat back down.  
  
p"Don't waste any time getting over the shock, do you?" Blink asked. "Jesus, Jack! We  
thought your best friend was about to die."  
  
p"I know. I know. I should have been more upset. But I knew Paige would never leave  
me alone in this world. She's too strong."  
  
p"Oh, I see," Blink mumbled.  
  
pBlink was starting to worry that their plan just might not work. But he was luckily drawn  
away from his negative thoughts when Spot entered Tibby's with a huge smile on his face.  
  
p"What's gotten you so happy?" Jack asked, just liked the guys had hoped he would.  
  
p"I got a new girl."  
  
p"You have a new girl every week."  
  
p"Yeah. But this one's different. She's a newsie like us so she actually understands where  
I'm coming from."  
  
p"Hmmm. Do I know her? I mean, a lot of newsies come through our lodging house.   
What with all the guys having girl after girl after girl."  
  
p"I'd say you know her. Heck! She lives at your lodging house."  
  
pJack sat there a few minutes trying to remember which newsgirls in his lodging house were  
single. Finally, he realized he couldn't come up with any.  
  
p"Are you playing a trick on me Spot? No girl in our lodging house is currently single."  
  
pSpot leaned over, across the table, and whispered, "You're forgetting your best friend."  
  
p"PAIGE!" Jack screamed. "You're dating my Paige."  
  
p"She's not yours, Jack. Just because you two are really good friends doesn't mean she  
can't date other people. Don't be so possessive."  
  
p"I'm not being possessive. I just don't like the idea of you dating my best friend."  
  
p"Why Jack? What's the problem? You know I'm trustworthy. You know she's  
responsible. Why don't you like the idea of us being together?"  
  
p"I don't know," Jack muttered.  
  
p"I do." Dutchy, who was sitting at a nearby table, jumped into the conversation.  
  
p"And by what miracle do you know what's wrong with me?" Jack asked.  
  
p"Well, it's really quite obvious, Jack. You don't want Spot dating Paige because you  
want to date her. It's jealousy that you're feeling."  
  
p"What are you talking about? I do not like Paige."  
  
p"Yes, you do, Jack," Spot insisted. "Just admit it. You couldn't stand her being with me  
because the only person you've ever seen her being involved with is you."  
  
pJack just stared off into space, lost in his thoughts. Finally, Spot snapped him back into  
reality.  
  
p"So, what are you going to do about it, Jack?"  
  
p"I wouldn't do anything. I could never steal your girl, Spot."  
  
p"She's not my girl, Jack. I just made that up so that you could finally have reasons to  
show your true emotions towards her. Looks like it worked, too. So, once again, what  
are you going to do about it?"  
  
p"I don't know. I think I hurt her really badly last night. You see, she was talking in her  
sleep and--"  
  
p"We know, Jack," Race interrupted. "Blink found Paige sleeping on the fire escape this  
morning. And she told him all about the events of last night. Then, he told me and Spot  
and we cooked up this whole plan."  
  
p"So, do you guys have any idea what I could do to tell her I'm sorry and I love her?"  
  
p"Actually, we do. That's where Mush came in."  
  
p"Mush?!?" Jack cried, confused once again. "What does Mush have to do with the fact  
that I'm in love with my best friend?"  
  
p"He's at Irving Hall working with Medda right now. He's convincing her to help you  
write a song about Paige. You're going to sing it to her tonight."  
  
p"If you insist."  
  
pMeanwhile, Mush had been to Irving Hall and was now on his way to Central Park. Race  
and Blink had found him before they had activated their plan in Tibby's. They told him he  
needed to go tell Medda that Jack was coming by to use the Hall and then he had to find  
Paige.  
  
pWhich he did. She was sitting in a tree in Central Park. Mush knew that was where she'd  
be. It was the first tree she had ever climbed. And the only reason she climbed it was  
because Jack dared her too. But once she started, Jack forgot about the dare and talked  
her up the tree one step at a time. It was only natural that this would be where she went.   
It was her special place in the whole park.  
  
p"Paige? Are you busy?"  
  
p"Oh! Mush. You scared me. Nope, not busy at all. I finished selling a while ago. What  
are you doing around these parts."  
  
p"Looking for you actually. The guys decided you needed cheering up. So we're taking  
you to the show at Irving Hall."  
  
p"But I gotta work tonight."  
  
p"No, you don't. I talked to Medda and told her about the situation. You don't have to  
start your job until tomorrow. Come on. What do you say? Come to the show with us."  
  
p"All right. It's not like I have anything else to do except sit her feeling sorry for myself."  
  
pMush smiled and led Paige back to the lodging house. It was starting to get late and she  
had to get ready for their big night.  
  
pA half hour later, Paige came down the lodging house stairs. Every guy in the house's  
eyes were on her. She had gone all out and picked out a dress. It was emerald green with   
flowing sleeves and a small train. It was something her mother left her when she died.   
Paige had never thought of wearing it because she was always too little. Now she felt like  
she was too old, she had gone through too much in her nineteen years.  
  
pShe linked arms with Blink and Mush. They led her all the way to the Hall. Waving a  
quick hello to Taylor, Paige took a seat at the front table, which was reserved for her and  
her friends. They didn't even have time to talk before the lights were dimming and the  
curtain was opening.  
  
pJack stood on stage, but he wasn't wearing his usual stage clothes. He was wearing  
clothes that he hadn't worn since the strike. They were thin and loose fitting. He walked  
to the center of the stage and held up his hand for silence.  
  
p"I know some of you might be wondering about my clothes. I chose these items to remind  
myself and my friends of better days when life was carefree and love wasn't screwing with  
our heads. I'm here, folks, to tell my best friend that I'm sorry for what I did for her and  
that I can't live without her."  
  
pSomeone began to play the piano very softly and Jack started to sing.  
  
pb"It must have been cold there in my shadow,  
brTo never have sunlight on your face.  
brYou were content to let me shine.  
brThat's your way.  
brYou always walked a step behind.  
  
pSo I was the one with all the glory  
brWhile you were the one with all the strength.  
brA beautiful face without a name  
brFor so long.  
brA beautiful smile to hide the pain.  
  
pDid you ever know that you're my hero,  
brAnd ev'rything I would like to be?  
brI can fly higher than an eagle,  
br'Cause you are the wind beneath my wings."/b  
  
pPaige's eyes started to water. Spot leaned over to her and whispered, "Hold on to your  
head, honey. That's only the first verse."  
  
pb"It might have appeared to go unnoticed,  
brBut I've got it all here in my heart.  
brI want you to know I know the truth  
brOf course I know it.  
brI would be nothing without you.  
  
pDid you ever know that you're my hero,  
brAnd ev'rything I would like to be?  
brI can fly higher than an eagle,  
br'Cause you are the wind beneath my wings.  
  
pFly, fly, fly away.  
brYou let me fly so high  
brOh, fly, fly, so high against the sky.  
brSo high I almost touch the sky.  
  
pThank you.  
brThank you.  
brThank God for you,  
brThe wind beneath my wings."/b  
  
pThe crowd erupted into applause. Jack bent his knees and held his hand out to Paige, who  
was now completely bawling. She took it and he lifted her onto the stage.  
  
pAs the applause died down, he began to talk. "Everyone, this is Paige Dawson. She's my  
best friend and so much more. She's the greatest person I've ever met. She always puts  
my happiness before hers. And that I'd like to thank her for. She also put her trust in me.   
And I'm afriad that I let her down. She's always been my strength, but with a few words,  
she became my one weakness. There's always been a spot in me that just couldn't stand  
seeing her in pain. And last night, I caused her to be in the most pain she's ever had to  
manage. And, I'm truly sorry for that, Paige. But there's something that I know I can say  
to make you feel better."  
  
pJack walked across the stage and paused for a moment, looking out at all the newsies in  
the theater. "You know, you've got some really great friends here, kid. They look out for  
you. Most of all, they help push the inevitable along so that none of us has to live in pain.   
That's what they did earlier today. They beat some sense into me. They showed me  
something that not even I knew was in me."  
  
pPaige watched Jack as his eyes began to tear up. She ran across the stage into his open  
arms. Jack held her tight, not wanting to let go of her or the moment. But soon, he  
loosened his grip on her and leaned down to whisper in her ear.  
  
p"You know, I love you very much, Paige."  
  
p"I know that, Jack."  
  
pJack let go completely and looked into her eyes. "No, I mean I LOVE you, Paige. Like  
more than a friend."  
  
p"What?"  
  
p"That's what the guys showed me today. That you were the only one for me. There is no  
one else in the world I could ever love like I love you."  
  
p"God, Jack, you're the only guy I know who can make me cry so easily. God!" Paige  
playfully punched him.  
  
pWhen she went around to hit him again, Jack grabbed her arm and pulled her close again.   
She looked into his eyes and realized what he was about to do.  
  
p"In front of everyone?" she asked.  
  
p"Why not? I'm proud of you."  
  
pJack leaned down and softly kissed his best friend. The audience erupted in shouts,  
cheers, and clapping. Paige smiled. This is what she had been wishing for ever since her  
parents died. She wanted that feeling of being so happy and so content with her life to  
come back. Now, it finally had. She felt as if it was the end to a fairy tale.  
  
p"Let's hope we live happily ever after," she whispered.  
  
p"What did you say?" Jack asked.  
  
p"Nothing. Absolutely nothing at all."  
  
pp align=center******Disclaimer******  
pThe songs used in this story are not owned by me. "Music of My Heart" is sung by  
'NSYNC. "A Little Fall of Rain" is from the musical Les Miserables. "Wind Beneath My  
Wings" is sung by Bette Midler. 


End file.
